


A Surprise Visitor

by PsychoInsomniac



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this before season 5 premiered, Liv moore needs a hug, No Slash, Post Season 4 Finale, Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers, Two Shot, dale and liv bonding, dale is human at this point, drunk Liv, sad liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoInsomniac/pseuds/PsychoInsomniac
Summary: Someone comes to Dale’s door late at nightOr Liv’s having a hard time and Dale is there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Izombie all characters belong to the cw network and DC comics

Dale was awoken by a loud banging on her door. She blindly reached for her phone until her fingers touched cold metal. She grabbed it without thinking and felt the charger pull out of the socket. “Damn it” She pulled the end of the charger out of her phone and placed it on the nightstand. She’d deal with it later. “Hey siri, call Clive.”

  
“Calling Clive.” The monotonous voice replied. While the phone rang she felt along the wall for the light switch. She found it quickly and the room was bathed in light.

  
“Dale?” She heard her husband’s voice through the phone.”

  
“Clive?”

  
“It’s three in the morning what’s going on?” She’d clearly woken him up.

  
She was probably overreacting. Most likely it was just a couple teenagers playing a prank. But she’d been working a pretty intense case and Clive was at a conference on the other side of the city. It was less than half an hour away, but the commissioner paid for the room, so he decided to stay in the hotel for the weekend.

  
“Babe?” He asked again, Sounding concerned.

  
“There’s someone at the door.” She whispered

  
“Ok, did you see them? Did they say anything?”

  
“No I’m still in the bedroom. They just keep banging on the door. It’s  
been like five minutes.”

  
“Ok. It’s probably nothing, but take your gun and keep me on speaker and answer the door.”

  
“Ok.”

  
She opened her nightstand drawer and wrapped her fingers around the pistol, but kept the safety on. She took a breath and walked out of her bedroom phone in one hand and gun in the other. The banging on the door continued at the same intensity as it had started. If it were teenagers wouldn’t they have given up by now? She thought. Finally she reached the door and stared through the peephole and…  
She sighed in relief.

  
“I’m gonna call you back Everything’s fine.” She said to her husband.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll explain everything later. Love you.”

  
“Love you too.” He repeated, but sounded hesitant.  
She hung up the phone and opened the door. She would’ve known that white hair anywhere. At the moment it was messily hanging in front of the young women’s face. The dark eye makeup she always wore was smeared and Dale couldn’t tell if the red stain around her mouth was lipstick or wine.

  
“Liv?”

  
“Where’s clive” she hiccuped.

  
“He’s at that conference remember? He said he texted you.”

  
“Oh, right.” She got an embarrassed look on her face. “Shit. I’m sorry. I should go.” She started to turn around, but Dale grabbed her arm.

  
“Hey, It’s pouring and you’re in no shape to walk home by yourself. Come in and for a minute. I’ll call you an Uber.”  
She bit her lip in thought, but didn’t move.

  
“Olivia, come inside.” She said somewhat sternly. She was actually only 50% sure that was her name. What else would it be short for? Hadn’t she seen it on some paperwork? Well anyway, it seemed to work because Liv started to walk towards her. However, she had only made a few steps when she must have slipped on the wet porch and all Dale saw was her fall backwards over the steps and a tumble of arms and legs.

  
“Shit!.” Dale ran to the top step where she could see the younger girl laying face down. She tried to figure out the best way to get down the stairs without stepping on Liv. Suddenly she heard laughing.

  
“Liv?”

  
The other girl sat up and continued laughing until she saw Dale’s face.

  
“It’s ok. I’m a zombie, remember?”

  
“Christ, Moore. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

  
“Sorry.” Liv replied guilty. She hiccuped again.

  
Dale sighed and reached for her. She grabbed her gently by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Dale refused to let go until they were safely inside. She looked the girl up and down. She was a mess. Now, her clothes were not only soaked but she was covered in mud. Some of it had even smeared on her face and in her hair.

  
“Why don’t you take a shower. It’s the third door on the left and I can throw your clothes in the washer.”

  
“Ok.” Another hiccup. “Where’d you say it was again?”

  
Dale chuckled “Come on. I’ll show you.”

  
She kept her hand on Liv’s back just in case she fell again. They got to the door and Dale walked in with her. It was a small room with two sinks, a mirror and a door at the back. “So the shower is just through there, turn the handle left for hot and right for cold and you can move it up or down to adjust the pressure.” Liv nodded, but didn’t say anything. “There’s shampoo and soap and everything just use whatever you want. oh, and I have makeup remover in the cabinet.”

  
“Ok”

  
“Look I know you’re a zombie and all, but try not to slip or anything in there. I don’t wanna have to explain to Clive why you’re naked and unconscious in our bathtub.” The girl smiled. “But, for real be careful.”

  
“I will.” they stood in awkward silence for a minute.

  
“Is there anything else you need?”

  
“I think I’m ok.”

  
“Ok, well I’m just down the hall. If you need me just yell.”

  
“Ok”

  
Dale left and shut the door behind her. She took out her phone and called her husband. While it rang she walked into their shared room and put the phone on speaker.

  
“Dale, thank God. What happened is everything ok?” He sounded borderline frantic. He was probably sat by the phone, worrying this whole time. “It’s fine. Well other than the drunk zombie in our shower.” she placed the phone on the dresser.

  
“Is that a joke?”

  
“Unfortunately, not. Your partner decided to make a surprise visit.”

  
“Oh my God. Is she okay?”

  
“I don’t know. I mean she was a mess. And with everything that’s happened lately.” she trailed off.

  
“It would be hard for anyone. Do you want me to come home.”

  
“It’s fine.”

  
“I didn’t ask if it was fine I asked what you wanted.”

  
“How soon can you get here?”

  
“It’ll take a while to check out and I’m on the other side of the city. Maybe an hour. Think you can handle her ‘til then?”

  
“Yeah I think we'll be ok. Thank you. I love you.”

  
“Love you too. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

  
He hung up and Dale went back to the task at hand. She grabbed some comfy clothes and walked back to the bathroom. She knocked on the door “Liv, I have some clothes for you.” no answer, she probably couldn’t hear over the water. Dale tried the doorknob and it turned easily. she walked in and placed them on the counter. She was about to leave when she heard a crash and a “shit” from behind the door.

  
“Liv? Everything Ok in there?” She didn’t answer. Damn it, Liv. She tried the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Liv?” She was about ready to break down the door when it swung open. Liv was standing there clad in a towel

  
“I dropped the shampoo.” The pale girl said completely seriously.

  
Dale broke out in laughter. “Jesus, Liv. I thought you were dead.” the girl opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t say it.” Dale interrupted.

  
“What were you doing in here anyway.” Liv asked.

  
“I brought you some clothes.”

  
“Oh, thanks.”

  
“No problem. I’ll leave you to it.”

  
It had been about ten minutes when Liv finally emerged, clad in sweats with her platinum locks thrown in a messy bun. Dale had claimed Clive’s old police academy sweatshirt pretty much as soon as she’d moved in. It had always been a little big, but it looked almost comical on the Much shorter woman and her sweatpants were rolled up so she wouldn’t step on them.

  
“Hey, you look like you’re feeling better.”

  
“Yeah, mortified, but better.”

  
“Don’t worry about it.” The hot shower had definitely sobered the other girl significantly, but she still seemed a bit dazed. “Why don’t make us some coffee.” Dale stated as she walked toward the kitchen.

“ How do you take it.

  
“Oh, I don’t care.”

  
“Really? We have everything. Cream, sugar, there’s even some almond milk in there if that’s your thing.”

  
“Really, it’s fine.”

  
“If you’re sure, but it’s no…” Dale suddenly realized what she meant. “Oh my god. I’m an idiot. You can’t taste it.”

  
“It’s really not a big deal.”

  
“I think we still have some hot sauce.”

  
“It’s fine. Just leave it black.”

  
Dale finally gave up and brought the coffee over to the couch. Liv was laying with her head on the armrest and her legs folded behind her leaving just enough room for Dale to sit next to her. She placed the coffee on the table.

  
“Thanks.

  
“Sure. So why did you want to talk to Clive.”

  
“Right. Umm I was kind of hoping he could give me a case.”

  
“Oh. I thought you were taking a break from work.”

  
“Not by choice,” she sighed. The detective stared at her expectantly “I shouldn’t have said that. Awhile back, before you came to Seattle my boyfriend died. I wanted to keep coming to work, and everyone let me. At least until they figured out.” She paused. “I ate an alcoholic. And I came to work drunk. And I know how that makes tonight seem, but it’s not like that. Anyway when I tried to come back to work Ravi wouldn’t let me. He said I could either take time off or he would give me a suspension.”

  
“Is that why you’re not at his place right now? I mean I don’t mean to overstep, but it seems like maybe getting a case wasn’t the only reason you came here.”

  
“That’s fair. But Ravi and are fine. I was mad at first, but I understand. It’s he and Peyton’s anniversary. They rented a hotel room. and yeah, I guess I didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment. And Major and I are on good terms, but he’s still my ex, being alone with him might not be the best idea. So I walked here.”

  
“Well I’m glad you came and you’re safe. And hold on, you walked here, that drunk?”

  
“I got lost a couple times.”

  
“That figures.”

  
They both laughed but it didn’t reach Liv’s eyes.

  
Dale sighed “Again I don’t want to overstep, but have you seen anyone. You know, about what happened. I can’t imagine how hard that would be. I mean that guy…”

  
“Levon.”

  
“Right. Were you two close. I mean I know he worked for you.”

  
“We were. We were very close.”

  
It took a second for Dale to understand what she was saying. “Oh my god. Liv, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

  
“We didn’t really tell people. Even if we lied about how we knew each other, it was just too risky.”

  
Dale looked deep in thought for a moment. “You know when I first got to Seattle I took this side case. And it was as open and shut as you can get. I had this guy for double homicide, first degree. We had DNA evidence, witnesses, a clear motive. I mean no jury was letting this guy off. Anyway I ended up in a car chase with him. Then he turned onto this side street, and it’s a dead end. He has about 20 feet ahead before a solid brick wall and I’m behind him. I figure I got the guy. But instead of stopping he just sped up.” She swallowed. And before I could do anything he crashed into the wall at about 100 miles an hour. He was dead on impact. It was the first time anything like that had ever happened to me.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s ok. I didn’t tell you that so you would feel sorry for me. I saw someone. She’s really great and she doesn’t charge much. I can text you her number.”

  
Liv said nothing but looked hesitant.

  
“Look, Liv I had to look into you when Major was found a suspect for the meet cute explosion. You being his ex. I know a lot about you and after all of that, plus what I’ve seen myself, you are one of the strongest people I know. But no one should have to deal with all that by themselves.”

  
Liv bit her lip“I’ll think about it.”

  
“That’s all I’m asking.”

  
The younger girl smirked “You know it’s funny. I was never really sure if you liked me.”

  
“Come on, Moore. Of course I do. But you know I’m a hardass.” That got a grin.

  
“Yeah, I guess that’s it. Could I get a glass of water?”

  
“Course.” Dale got up and went to the kitchen, but by the time she had gotten back to the couch the zombie was fast asleep, her coffee untouched. Dale shook her head and placed a blanket over her. Even though she knew zombies don’t get cold.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Izombie all characters belong to the CW network and DC comics

  “You don’t even wanna know how much I spent on that Uber,”Clive announced as he stepped through the door.

“Shhh” Dale motioned to the sleeping zombie.”

Clive chuckled and moved towards his wife, giving her a peck on the lips.  
“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They moved into their bedroom so as not to disturb the girl on the couch.

“I’m sorry, it took me so long to get here,” Clive apologized.  
“It’s ok. We had some girl talk.”

Clive raised his eyebrows at that.

“Really it was fine. I think she needed a little company.” Dale said in reply to her husband’s confused glare.

“How is she?”

“She’s about how you would expect.”

“What did she say?”

“I think that’s something you’d have to ask her.”

“That’s fair. Come on it’s late,” he said motioning to the bed.”

“Yeah. Just let me check on her real quick.”

“You getting soft on her?”

“Maybe a little. I’ll be right back.”

She walked out as quietly as she could so as not to wake Liv. This proved pointless because rather than lying peacefully as Dale was expecting Liv was tossing and turning. Dale ran over and put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

“Liv. Honey, wake up,” She shook her gently.

The zombie sat straight up, breathing heavily. She confusedly looked around her.

“Hey.” Dale said gently. “You’re ok.”

The girl looked at her and seemed to calm down.

“God. I’m Sorry. I forgot where I was for a second.”

“That’s ok. How are you feeling.”

Liv chuckled “I haven’t been this hungover since I passed my MCAT.”

“Well. I can’t do much about that, but our guest room is a lot comfier than the couch.”

Liv shook her head “No, I should go. I’ve overstayed my welcome already.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Really. I’ll be fine.”

“Olivia, I will handcuff you to the bed.”

“If you insist.”

“I do. Come on.”

They began to walk toward the guest room. They had gotten about halfway there when Liv got a strange look on her face.

“Liv? You okay?”

Liv swallowed “Is there a bathroom in this hallway?”

Dale suddenly understood and sprang into action mode. “Shit Ok.”

She grabbed the other girl’s arm and half led half pulled her to the bathroom. As soon as she’d opened the door Liv threw herself in front of the toilet. Dale turned around to give her some privacy. She grabbed the water glass and filled it. After about a minutes it finally got quiet. Dale turned back the zombie in front of her.

“God, I didn’t miss that,” Liv remarked and took the glass. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Dale replied. “You just can’t catch a break. Are you Okay?”

“Once again I’m completely mortified, but I’ll live.”

“Was that a pun?”

Liv chuckled “My ex used to joke me about that too.”

“Anyone I would know?”

“No. It was before you came here. His name was Lowell” she smiled. “He was British and in a band.”

“Wow. Singer?”

“Guitar.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah. We actually met when I was on a case.  He was a suspect.”

“I assume he was innocent.”  
Another laugh “Yeah. But the girl who was murdered was in my sorority. We were actually pretty good friends back in college. Anyway I went to the funeral and he caught me creeping around looking for clues and he said he wouldn’t tell anyone if I had a drink with him.”

“I don't know if that’s cute or creepy.”

“I didn’t either. But then he told me he was a zombie and I hadn’t ever met another one before> Besides Blaine who’s well Blaine. And I guess Marcie but she…”Liv’s face fell and she trailed off.

“Liv? Everything okay?”

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.”Yeah. Well anyway we dated for a couple months He was my first boyfriend after I broke off my engagement, so we decided to take things slow, but I guess that didn’t really work out.”

“He sounds great.”

“He was.” The same look came on her face as before.”But then I screwed up.”

“You cheated?”

“No. I went on soldier brains and decided to deal with Blaine myself.”

“By deal with him you mean…”

“I got a sniper rifle and waited on the next roof over. All Lowell had to do was distract him so I could get a shot. But I couldn’t do it. I gave Lowell a signal to leave, but he grabbed a knife and came for Blaine.” Her breath caught. “But Blaine was too fast. I guess he figured something was going on and he pulled out a pistol.” She looked at Dale “God I just told that to a detective.”

Dale touched her arm gently. “Hey, you didn’t kill him. That’s all that matters. I’m really sorry that happened to you.”

She smiled sadly “It was a long time ago.”

“Well, I’m still sorry. You’ve been through some tough shit.”  
Live chuckled “Yeah I guess I have.” She started to stand up and Dal grabbed her arm to help. “Thanks. Uh. Do You think you could give me a minute? To get cleaned up,” Liv asked.

“Of course. We keep extra toothbrushes under the sink there should be a new one.” Liv nodded.

Dale had her hand on the doorknob when she heard “Hey, Dale?”

She turned back to face the zombie.

“Yeah, Liv?”

“Umm. When Lowell died no one knew I was a zombie except Ravi. Not even Clive. I was the main suspect so we had to declare it a suicide. And it’s been years now so..”

“We’ll keep it between us.”

“Thank you.”

Dale gave her a smile before walking out the door. She immediately saw her husband pacing the living room.

“I hate it when you do that.” She stated.

Clive turned around to face her.

“Hey.” he pulled her into a hug.

“Have you been out here worrying this whole time?”

“After 15 minutes I realized something might have been wrong. I wanted to make sure you were both okay.”

“Well I’m fine.”

“And Liv?”

“Apparently after enough drinks even zombies can make themselves sick. But I think she’ll be fine, tomorrow. Or today? what time is it?”

“About 5:00”

“Damn. I guess I’m not going to work today. Do you think you’ll have to go back to the conference?”

“No. I told them I had a family emergency.”

“You’re the best.”

“I am the best.”

She hit him lightly. Then she remembered her previous conversation. “Did you know Liv used to be engaged?”

“Yeah to Major before she became a zombie, I thought you knew that. Didn’t it come up when you were investigating him?”

“Yeah, right. I forgot they were that serious.” She paused “I really don’t know much about her.”

“Maybe you two should hang out more.”

“Yeah.” Dale worried her lip.”

“What did you two talk about in there?” Dale was about to answer when Liv walked out.

“Hey partner.” Clive said “that sweatshirt’s really making its way around, huh?”

“Yeah I guess.” Liv replied “I didn’t know you came back. I hope I didn’t ruin your conference.”

“Are you kidding?” Clive answered “I sat through four presentations today. You did me a favor.”

“Oh, good.” Liv replied.

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

“The guest room is the fourth door on the right, honey. Do you want me to walk you?”

“I think I’ll manage.”

 

 

 

 

It was already half past eleven when Dale shuffled into the kitchen. Clive was already in there and there was bacon sizzling on a pan and eggs cooking in another, several pieces of toast sat on a plate next to the stove. She walked over and gave him a peck on the lips

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Her husband replied “There’s coffee on the counter.”

“I’ve never loved you more.”

After she’d poured herself a cup of coffee she grabbed a piece of cooling bacon.

“What’s all this for?” She asked her husband.

“We just haven’t both had a day off in a while. I just wish we had a better reason.”

“Me too.” She took a bite of her now cool bacon.

Clive started to doll out the eggs between two plates. “There’s enough for Liv, too. If she ever gets up.” He handed her a full plate and placed the other on the table and sat down.

“Well she deserves to sleep in. She had a rough night.”

As if on cue the zombie appeared in the doorway.

“Speak of the devil. Hey, partner.” Clive said to the white haired girl.

“How are you feeling? There’s breakfast. It’s brain free but we have plenty of hot sauce.” Dale remarked.

“Hey. Bit of a headache but I’m okay. And no thanks. But I wouldn’t mind some coffee.”

Dale got up and poured a large mug of coffee this time adding in a generous splash of hot sauce before Liv could protest. She also grabbed the aspirin bottle and handed both to the zombie, who mumbled a thank you.

“So you don’t bleed, but you can get a hangover?” Clive asked

“I bleed a little,” Liv retorted. “And the zombie virus slows my heart beat enough so my blood barely circulates. But the pain receptors are still perfectly intact.” A car honked outside and Liv winced “unfortunately.”

“Wow. You learn that from Ravi?” Clive asked.

“That or the decade of studying to be a brain surgeon.” Liv replied

Dale shook her head. “You sure you don’t want anything to eat? It might make you feel better.”

“Yeah I’m not sure. I’m not sure I’m up to real food yet. I have brain tunes at home.”

Dale grinned at that.

“What?” Liv asked seeing her face.

“I just realized this is the first time you’ve been you around me.”

Liv laughed “yeah I guess it is.” Just after her phone dinged. “That’s my uber. Hey, Dale could you text me the info. For that thing we talked about last night.”

Dale smiled “Yeah of course.”

Clive got up and hugged his partner. “Text me when you get home.”

“I will.” Liv replied, but rolled her eyes. Dale got up too and for a moment they both stood without knowing what to do.

“Come here.” They shared a quick embrace.

“I’m glad your okay.” Dale said as she let her go.”

Dale and Clive watched her walk out and get into her uber.

“You think she’ll be alright?” Clive asked.

“Yeah I really do.”


End file.
